1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, in particular, to a method and system for controlling an electronic device with information provided by an external device through a wired or wireless interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance of electronic technologies and diversification of functions integrated into electronic devices, various types of user interfaces have been developed along with interface-specific functions. Particularly, mobile devices are widely used, without distinction of age or sex, for various purposes with the advantages of mobility and usability.
However, when encountering a new kind of electronic device or a function that is not commonly used, even the person who is familiar with the electronic device, such as mobile phone, is likely to feel difficult to understand the operation of the new device or function. This means that, if the user does not have full knowledge about the operation of the electronic device, it can be difficult to use the electronic device or specific function(s). Accordingly, in order to use a new electronic device or new function of an electronic device, the user has to search the manual for the function or applications to execute, and this is a time-consuming and sometime frustrating experience. Particularly when the user intends to execute a specific application to generate specific data with a user interface corresponding to the executed application, all these manipulation steps for generating the data can be troublesome for the user. Such a problem can be felt more significantly by older users or persons.